


Found

by IamSage88



Series: Criminal Minds One-Shots/Short Stories [4]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Cute Kids, Minor Character Death, Other, Parent-Child Relationship, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 00:13:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13422597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IamSage88/pseuds/IamSage88
Summary: One day Spencer comes in with two kids.





	Found

Everyone was shocked when Spencer can to work with two kids. "Sorry. My neighbor was sick so she couldn't watch them," he explains as if it it's the only question they all have.

"Spence, who are they?" JJ asks. The blonde boy and strawberry blonde girl hide behind Spencer. 

"They're my kids, Kali and Carter. Kali is five and Carter's three," Spencer says. That shocked everyone even more. Sure the kids had brown eyes, curly hair, and pale skin like Spencer, but there wasn't much else in common. "Hey, do you guys want to go color at my desk?" Spencer asks. The two kids nod happily and he gives them each a coloring book and some crayons.

"We are related, by the way. My cousin and her husband, they're mother and father, died in an accident. In they're will, they left they're kids to me since they thought it would safest. They died two years ago."

JJ hugs him. "You didn't have to go through all that alone. Losing your family and then being a parent," Emily says. Spencer gives a weak smile and nods.

Penelope comes out of her room to get coffee when she sees the two kids. "Oh my stars," she says, before going up to the kids. "Hi there. I'm Penelope, who are you two little angels?"

Kali giggles. "I'm Kali and this is Carter," she answers. "That's our daddy," she says, pointing at Spencer. Spencer hears her and looks up. 

Spencer walks over and sits with them. "Hello there Sweetest Girl and Sweetest Boy," he says, picking up Carter. "Hey Garcia, can they play in your room, while I work? Just play with Kali and put on people playing with pj mask toys for Carter," Spencer explains.

Penelope thinks about it for a moment before agreeing. She picks up Kali and they both walk to her office.


End file.
